Current methods of verifying a user include use of a touch screen to trace or touch a pattern on the screen. Such methods may result in visible residue on the screen that may be viewed to identify the pattern used to verify the user, and allow an unauthorized user to access a device. Current solutions for login security utilize moving alphanumeric values of touch points so that different physical patterns are used to log in to a device. The moving of such values inhibits following the visible residue to guess the pattern.